


Тульчин. Истории любви

by WTF Union of Salvation and co 2021 (Union_of_Salvation)



Category: Decembrists Revolt (1825), Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Political RPF - Russian 19th c.
Genre: Analysis, Character Study, Decembrists Revolt (1825) - Freeform, Decembrists | декабристы, Drama & Romance, F/M, Imprisonment, Love Letters, Love Stories, Poetry, Russian Empire, Siberia, Single work, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/WTF%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202021
Summary: Тайное общество. Любовь. Следствие. Сибирь. В разных пропорциях. С разным результатом.К надвигающемуся Дню святого Валентина...Вот такая любовь в нашем фэндоме, без очных ставок и кандалов - никак!
Relationships: Александр Барятинский/Полина Барыкова, Александр Крюков/Софья Левенштерн, Петр Фаленберг/Евдокия Раевская
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, Союз Спасения: Челлендж 2021





	1. Предисловие

**Author's Note:**

> **Размещение:** Со ссылкой на выкладку, после деанона – с указанием автора.

Довольно долго о декабристах – по крайней мере официально – говорили скорее как о представителях, выразителях чего-нибудь: течений, взглядов, того или иного тайного общества, движения, этапа... Это казалось важным и нужным, в том числе самим декабристам: один из них уже в пожилые годы, например, упрекал другого, что тот в своих воспоминаниях под названием «Записки декабриста» много пишет о собственной биографии... 1 

Но людям всегда интересны _ истории о людях, _ и поэтому интерес у их биографиям, их семьям и их близким возникает, и, пожалуй, тоже довольно рано. Собственно, многие из них сами берутся за воспоминания, чтобы записать события своей жизни – благо, обстоятельства им выпали не самые обыкновенные! Дети, внуки, племянники и прочая родня заносят в свои записки истории  _ о декабристах, _ выделяя их как нечто важное (и это опять-таки - не о программах, а о судьбах)... Одно из обстоятельств, которое может со всей определенностью намекнуть заинтересованному читателю, что в жизни декабриста были не только тайное общество и цареубийство – это истории любви, счастливой или не очень. Значит, были и какие-то еще, не завязанные на политическую конспирацию близкие и значимые отношения, и были в итоге – у кого-то семейные заботы, у кого-то – только воспоминания и мысли о том, что могло бы быть. Иногда у нас есть и шанс более-менее подробно увидеть второго человека в этих историях, тех женщин – жен, невест, возлюбленных.

В этом, наверное, был один из основных секретов успеха «Звезды пленительного счастья» - фильм говорил о женщинах и их историях в первую очередь; то, что творили их мужчины и что творилось с ними – заседания общества, восстание допросы, казнь, Сибирь, - оказывалось фоном, а еще точнее – канвой, на которой вышит их путь.

И, видимо, с той же целью – придать биографии героя просто человеческое измерение – создатели «Союза спасения» поставили рядом с Сергеем Муравьевым вымышленную Анну Бельскую...

Некоторые из этих историй на слуху – те же появляющиеся в «Звезде» Волконские, Трубецкие, Анненковы, Рылеевы.... О ком-то вспоминают реже (или просто – известно меньше) – Муравьевы (как Никита, так и Артамон), Давыдовы, Ивашевы. А иные из этих историй почти неизвестны – да они порой и не были известны до последнего времени, притаились в архивных документах и старых отрывочных публикациях, и нужно заново соединять части паззла, чтобы история ожила.

Здесь хотелось бы рассказать о нескольких таких историях, связанных с теми, кто служил – и вступил в тайное общество – в Тульчине.

Тульчинская управа – это сама по себе парадоксально малоизвестная история. Она, кажется, самая многочисленная в Южном обществе, мало того, упомяни кому-нибудь это Южное общество или просто декабристов, едва ли не первая ассоциация будет – Пестель. А ведь он несколько лет служит именно в Тульчине и во многом его трудами появляется здесь управа тайного общества. Но на нем она никак не замыкается – в конце 1821 года Павел Пестель наконец получает под командование полк и уезжает из Тульчина, а Общество – продолжает существовать, состоя из тех, кого когда-то принял он, кого – другие люди, от дел тайных со временем отошедшие, кого – уже сами эти принятые...

Как впрочем, существовало и включало всех их и много больше людей – совершенно не тайное _ общество Главной квартиры _ , которое и обеспечивает Тульчину его уникальную атмосферу. Да, здесь располагается штаб Второй армии, а значит, в местечке Тульчин. помимо роскошной усадьбы богатого и скандально известного семейства Потоцких, помимо еще какого-то количества более бедной шляхты, помимо немалого еврейского населения и католического монастыря, - словом, всего того, что могло встретиться во многих из южных местечек, живет еще много офицеров, в немалом количестве – молодых и образованных. И дело, конечно, не только в количестве военных – в штабе Первой армии офицеров тоже немало, а расположен он и вовсе в городе – Могилеве, но те, кто там служит, жалуется на скуку, а кому очень хочется с кем-то пообщаться – чуть не на дороге ловит проезжающих (так компания молодых офицеров встречает едущего из Одессы Пушкина и собирается искупать его в шампанском... но что-то помешало довести замысел до конца).

В Тульчине нет недостатка в тех, с кем пообщаться, и общение это будет не только на тему распития шампанского (хотя без него тоже не обойдется!). Здесь не нужно никого «приучать к чтению» (эту скромную цель ставили себе два члена тайного общества, оказавшиеся в штабе Первой армии!), читать здесь не только умеют, но и любят, и если новичок в штабе спросит своего начальника, генерала Киселева – как бы сблизиться с обществом здешних офицеров – тот ничтоже сумняшеся порекомендует ему книгу французского просветителя XVIII века Детю де-Траси – мол, как только ее прочтете, сразу найдется, о чем поговорить!2 (Примерно половина тех, кто попадает потом под следствие, называют уважаемого де Траси как источник своих вольнодумных взглядов...)

Словом, Тульчин был местом в каком-то смысле уникальном, собравшем множество ярких людей... И среди них есть и те, о чьих историях любви мы что-то знаем. Впрочем, здесь не будет даже попытки рассказать ВСЁ. Есть истории, каждая из которых стоит отдельного рассказа, а не беглого изложения. Как, например, история Василия Ивашева и Камиллы ле Дантю (рассказанная их внучкой в отдельной книге) – в чем-то похожая на историю Анненковых, но завершающаяся скорее и трагичнее... Или история Юшневских3. Может ли быть интересной, захватывающей, трогательной и трагической история счастливой семейной жизни? Может, если она смешивается с большой Историей, а государственная машина Российской империи еще добавляет и заостряет...

Здесь будут три иных истории, пожалуй, известных еще меньше. Начнем, пожалуй, в порядке обратном старшинству.

**_Список литературы к Предисловию_ **

1\. Буланова О.К. Роман декабриста. Декабрист В.П. Ивашев и его семья (из семейного архива). М., 1933.

2\. Павлищев Л.Н. Из семейной хроники: А.С. Пушкин. М., 2000. 

3\. А.П. Распопов. Встреча с А.С. Пушкиным в Могилеве в 1824 году // А.С. Пушкин в воспоминаниях современников. Том 1. М., 1985.

4\. Свистунов П.Н. Несколько замечаний по поводу новейших книг и статей о событии 14 декабря и о декабристах // Воспоминания и рассказы деятелей тайных общества 1820-х годов. Том II. М., 2008. 

**_Примечания_ **

  1. «Записки» принадлежат А.Е.Розену, а критиковал его – впрочем, признавая за его сочинением и много хорошего – П.Н. Свистунов. ↑
  2. Эта история произошла с Николаем Павлищевым, впоследствии – мужем сестры Александра Пушкина Ольги. ↑
  3. О них вы можете прочитать в [художественных текстах нашей выкладки](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106417) ↑




	2. «Свободная говорить и думать о вас...»

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Александр Барятинский и Полина Барыкова**

Среди образов «декабриста вообще» есть и такой – жизнерадостный гусар, который равно готов и выпить, и с самодержавием побороться, ровно как в «Синих гусарах» Николая Асеева:

_«Скинуты ментики,_  
_ночь глубока,_  
_ну-ка, запеньте-ка_  
_полный бокал!_

_Нальем и осушим_  
_и станем трезвей:_  
_\- За Южное братство,_  
_за юных друзей»._

Гусаров среди декабристов вообще не то чтобы много. Тем любопытнее попытаться прикинуть, кто ему может соответствовать из конкретных людей. Лунин? Давно не в столице и вообще отчетливо сам по себе. Василий Давыдов? Давно в отставке вкушает прелести семейной жизни... Артамон Муравьев – тоже человек уже не слишком юный, отец семейства и командир полка...

Словом, ближе всего к «архетипическому гусару» оказывается не слишком известный на фоне других, и едва ли приходивший на ум и Асееву, и другим применявшим этот образ человек – Александр Барятинский.

Судите сами – штабс-ромистр Лейб-вардии гусарского полка, уроженец Москвы, князь-рюрикович, из не самой богатой и известной ветви этого семейства, к тому же (как выяснится уже после 1826 года) свои деньги и имения растратившей довольно нерасчетливо... Но пока их еще хватает, а ежели в какой-то момент денег под рукой не оказалось – можно взять у Одесского купца товары в долг, и потом сумму в 700 с лишним рублей (это примерно годовое жалование нашего гусара!) «за набратые напитки» купец будет добывать несколько лет через командование армии... Впрочем, разговоры под шампанское будут самые те, даже еще в Петербурге, собственно в гусарском полку, то есть когда про тайное общество Александр и не слышал: там один из сослуживцев записывает в дневнике неоднократно: _«Спорил с Барятинским»_ , один раз уточняет - _«спорил с Барятинским про закон»_. Уже в Тульчине под шампанское офицеры квартирмейстерской части спорят с ним о религии: князь в те годы довольно вольнодумен и даже пишет на тему сомнений в благости Бога (а то и в его существовании) длинное французское стихотворение... Кстати, да – стихи пишет еще с отрочества, исключительно на французском, немалое число из тех, что нам известны – посвящения различным дамам, но есть и товарищам – Василию Ивашеву (в стихотворении мастерски описана его игра на фортепиано) и Павлу Пестелю (ему досталось посвящение к довольно романтической поэме про дикие страсти среди детей природы – индейцев.... по правде говоря, это произведение ужасно, впрочем, автор сам просит за него прощения в посвящении, так что будем надеяться, что Павлу было все-таки приятно его получить). В 1823 году в Москве вышла небольшая книга этих стихов – видимо, расходилась в основном по друзьям и знакомым (впрочем, в библиотеках Ивана Матвеевича Муравьева-Апостола и Александра Пушкина она тоже была).

А дамы в посвящениях мелькают разные, далеко не со всеми имеет смысл предполагать роман или даже мимолетное ухаживание. Вот проезжает через Тульчин его родственница, княгиня Барятинская, и получает от него в подарок книгу стихов с надписью. Вот посвящение Марии Казимировне Юшневской, исключительно о достоинствах ее души (и все, кстати, правда!), вот – экспромт-посвящение дочери фельдмаршала Витгенштейна, вот петербургские родственницы...

И еще одно посвящение, попадающее в книгу, которое долго оставалось нераскрытым, слишком уж мало зацепок: «мадмуазель П.... Б....вой». Поди угадай фамилию – Багреева? Баранова? Борисова? А может, она известна в документах под фамилией мужа, а может, как часто дочери – вообще не упомянута в родословных?

И содержание стихотворения не дает никаких зацепок – девушка дала ему свой альбом, но велела писать не комплименты, а истину!

_«Молчать? Вас порицать? Что – худшее из двух?_  
_В молчании глухом стать частью вашей славы?_  
_Позорить вас? Отдать победу вам – когда вы,_  
_Смеясь, изнемогать отправили мой дух?»_

Стихотворение представляет собой попытку выкрутиться, у девушки определенно есть характер, но где ее искать, яснее не становится!

Но вот приходит 1825 год, Александр оказывается под арестом как один из самых заметных людей Тульчинской управы. За следующие полгода он помимо следствия узнает еще и о смерти отца (а вот тот об аресте сына узнать не успел – умер от чахотки буквально за несколько дней до новостей), а затем следствие завершится, в числе прочего - казнью его ближайшего друга Павла Пестеля (он его когда-то и принял в общество) и каторгой для самого Барятинского. Буквально через несколько дней после приговора он сочиняет пространное стихотворение «Стансы в каземате» - нельзя сказать «пишет», писать там нечем, он читает его через хлипкую временную стену между казематами еще одному южанину и другу Пестеля - Николаю Лореру, а тот, обладавший феноменальной памятью, запоминает и гораздо позже записывает. Автор «Стансов» вспоминает и, похоже, прощается со всеми теми, кто был ему близок – родителями (о смерти отца он уже знает; мать же лет двадцать живет отдельно от семьи), различными друзьями, и под самый конец, обращаясь к реке Неве (на нее выходили окна их камер), говорит:

_«Если же милая когда_  
_Посетит твои струи,_  
_Доверит ли тебе, вода,_  
_Печаль и прелести свои,_  
_С любовью и грудь обойми_  
_И стан восхитительный вдруг,_  
_Облик, что был мне так мил -_  
_Очарованье ласкающих рук._

_Если же робко склонит_  
_Уста к притихшим волнам,_  
_Оставьте на розах ланит_  
_Наших нежных лобзаний знак._  
_Пусть волны помедлят чуть-чуть -_  
_Держать ее радостно им,_  
_И прочь от любимой отправятся в путь_  
_Со вздохом последним моим»._

Автор со всей очевидностью представляет себе вполне конкретную «милую», это не абстрактный поэтический образ, пусть мы и не можем точно сказать, так случалось ли ей попадать в кольцо «ласкающих рук» или это только мечты автора (или автор попытался, но по рукам-таки получил?)... Но снова - практически никаких зацепок. Она может прийти к водам Невы, но это означает, что она живет или бывает в Петербурге – а может быть, в Петербургской губернии.

Загадку разрешили сохраненные Барятинским письма, которые он получал в Сибири. В основном пишут ему родственники, и прежде всего - старшая сестра Варвара, есть понемногу и от других - дяди, тетушки, другой сестры, от матери, единичные письма от разных знакомых... Но автор второй по толщине пачки писем после сестры Варвары - некая Полина Барыкова. И вот из ее собственных писем, упоминаний у Варвары... и многих других фрагментов этой мозаики мы можем наконец понять, о ком же идет речь.

Семейства Барятинских и Барыковых состоят в родстве - еще через три семейства. В те времена таким родством вполне «считались», но при этом, если бы родственники такой дальности решили заключить брак, помех к этому наверняка бы не было.

Начинается ее жизнь, кажется, совершенно обыкновенно: не слишком богатое семейство, отец служит по ведомству водных коммуникаций на канале в Новой Ладоге, где-то там появляется на свет и Полина (в 1805 году, на восемь лет позже Александра Барятинского), в семейной переписке упоминаются ее братья и сестры, но до взрослых лет доживает только один брат (но детская смертность в те годы - явление совершенно обычное в любом социальном слое), потом отец выходит в отставку и семейство поселяется в Новгородской губернии, недалеко от Валдая, это имение матери, - там рядом кстати живет ее родственница и подруга, у которой она когда-то и познакомилась с будущим мужем, у нее теперь тоже семья, в том числе три дочери - круг для общения и совместного образования Полины...

И тут обыкновенная биография начинает приобретать свойства сюжета, который, будь он в фильме или книге, заклеймили бы за излишнюю драматичность и неправдоподобность.

Отец семейства вдруг уезжает из семьи куда-то на Волынь и не желает возвращаться - он убежден, что он делает свою семью несчастной, единственное спасение - быть подальше от них! Семья и вправду несчастна - его отсутствием, а у Степана Алексеевича Барыкова, похоже, именно так впервые ярко проявилась психическая болезнь, которая так впоследствии и не оставила его. К семейству он больше не вернулся; через несколько лет скончалась мать Полины, у нее самой вскоре после смерти матери впервые появились признаки чахотки (и с тех пор любое сильное впечатление могло вызвать ее обострение)... Отца, пытавшегося поступить на службу (но это оказалось ему уже не по силам) родственники в итоге поселили в Петербурге на отдельной квартире, за ним присматривали, когда временами он был в хорошем расположении духа, то принимал гостей (но так было не всегда). Кстати, позже, уже во время русско-турецкой войны отдаст дань семейной психиатрии и брат Полины, отбыв в неизвестном направлении с военной службы... (Мы уже говорили, что эту биографию забракуют за нагнетание страстей? Ну так вот, это еще не все!)

О Полине взяла на себя заботу та самая подруга и родственница матери 4 ; Барятинским она, соответственно, тоже приходилась родней, и была с ними знакома в Москве еще до своего замужества. Так что неудивительно, что в ее переписке с родственниками в 1820-х годах начинает мелькать и Александр Барятинский. Вот она спрашивает еще одного молодого родственника, учащегося в Петербурге - заходил ли к вам князь Барятинский, а то ведь обещал? И говорит, что он - «замечательный молодой человек, горячность которого всегда умеряется его доброй натурой». А вот рассказывает о своем - вместе с дочерями и Полиной - пребывании зимой 1825 года в Твери в этом году здесь мало военных, они стоят не в городе, а в деревнях, их не всегда отпускают в город, _«и если бы добрый Александр Барятинский был здесь, ему бы не пришлось гоняться за кавалерами нашей нежной Ундины, чтобы увещевать их не танцевать с ней столько вальсов...»_ (тут же говорится, что девушки в этом году танцуют достаточно, но не слишком много, чтобы можно было устать). ...Нда, хороший способ - если ты еще сам не посватался к девушке и, следовательно, танцевать с ней весь бал подряд никак не выйдет, - можно отгонять других кавалеров, вооружаясь, например, соображениями здоровья! И заметим, старшую даму эта ситуация - и лично _«добрый Александр Барятинский»_ в таком качестве - совершенно устраивают. Кто знает, что бы из этого вышло, будь у них в запасе еще год или два? Но грянул конец года 1825-го, и оказалось, что теперь своем «добром» родиче дама совершенно другого мнения: _«_ _Когда я узнала, что кн. Барятинский был уловлен в этот отвратительный заговор, моей первой мыслью было искреннее сожаление, что его отец, который боролся в прошлом году с тяжелой болезнью, не умер от нее...»_ Тут она, прямо скажем, немного поторопилась - новости о том, что в этом году (и, видимо, все от той же чахотки, что донимала его в прошлом) старший князь Барятинский все-таки скончался, не успев узнать про «отвратительный заговор», еще не пришли. Дама пишет, как ей жаль сестер заговорщика - они ведь восхищались им и видели в нем «образец совершенства». О Полине - ни слова, а Полина рядом и тоже узнает обо всем происходящем... Но, скорее всего, видя такую реакцию, не спешит делится своими мыслями о родственнике. И - встречает 1826 год очередным обострением чахотки.

До первого письма ее Александру Барятинскому в Сибирь - еще почти 10 лет: оно будет написано в 1835 году. За эти годы, пока они ничего не знают друг о друге, Александр в Сибири тоже пытается загнуться от своей чахотки, горловой. Был официально признан умирающим, почти потерял голос, почти два года не писал сестре - но все-таки выкарабкался. Полина от своей чахотки, менее специфической, тоже едва не умирает. В том же, что и он, 1832 году. Как и ранее, причиной было событие, сильно ее взволновавшее, и не в хорошую сторону. Хотя казалось бы... Дело в том, что ей... сделали предложение.

К этому времени Полина уже несколько лет жила в Царском селе: туда ее из окрестностей Валдая извлекла ее двоюродная сестра, в девичестве – тоже Полина Барыкова, а теперь - графиня Толстая, мать пятерых детей, воспитанием которых и занялась вместе с ней вторая Полина. И хорошо, что ей удалось перебраться – у подруги матери с возрастом характер не улучшался, остальные члены семейства тоже часто проявляли острые углы своих характеров (некоторые из них потом по разным поводам познакомились с желтым домом... что мы там говорили про мелодраму?), словом, скандалов вокруг было достаточно. В семействе Толстых все было куда более мирно, - да и к хорошим врачам они жили явно ближе. Впрочем, две Полины не ограничивали свои заботы кругом семьи в узком смысле. Например, они исправно писали письма еще одному родственнику, Алексею Философову 5 , который в это время служил то на Кавказе, а то и вовсе в Алжире, во время тамошней войны... Сообщали новости и подробности своей жизни, беспокоились о его здоровье... Алексей Философов, кстати, прекрасно знал о былых встречах Полины с «добрым князем Барятинским». Но, похоже, полагал их оставшимися далеко в прошлом. Поэтому, когда он, вернувшись из своих военных странствий, понял, что влюбился в свою усердную корреспондентку, ничто не помешало ему предложить ей руку и сердце. Неизвестно, на какой ответ он рассчитывал больше всего, но едва ли - на тяжелое обострение чахотки. Пришлось вместе с остальными хлопотать о ее здоровье и - отступать обратно на позиции доброго друга Полины и семейства в целом. Что, кстати, ему вполне удалось. Как и найти себе в скором времени другую невесту.

В 1835 году через Петербург проезжает сестра Александра Барятинского, Варвара, по дороге на морские купания. Она заглядывает в гости к семейству Толстых и уговаривает Полину сделать приписку к ее письму в Сибирь... и тоже, наверное, не ожидает, какую лавину она стронет таким образом с места.

Но накрывает в итоге всех троих участников переписки, включая саму Варвару.

_«Поверьте мне, Варинька, когда я узнала о несчастье Александра, моим первым чувством было сожаление, что я не могу разделить его судьбу; и это не была только фраза – если я так сказала, то я так и чувствовала. И, разумеется, я сделала бы это не колеблясь, если бы я могла поверить хоть на одно мгновение, что он сохранял еще хотя бы малейшее воспоминание о чувствах, которые он обнаружил ко мне в то недолгое время, когда мы виделись. (…) Только не думайте, что я пишу это, чтобы упрекнуть Александра. О нет, такая мысль мне даже не приходила, тем более после этого трогательного письма, копию которого вы мне отправили, и которое я не могу перечитать без глубокого волнения»_ \- пишет ей Полина.

Она и первую свою приписку к нему начинает с того, что ему, может быть, понадобится заглянуть в конец написанного, чтобы узнать автора. Но нет, выясняется, что он ничего не забыл - именно его письма не сохранились, но письма этих двух дам свидетельствуют о том достаточно красноречиво. Он, оказывается думал, что это она о нем забыла за эти годы. «Оказалось, показалось». Обеим сторонам.

И вот Варвара пишет брату: _«В одном из моих писем, возвращаясь в прошлое, я повторила ей ту истину, которую уже написала тебе тоже: я сказала ей, что при счастливом стечении обстоятельств, если бы мне было дано выбирать сестру для себя и спутницу для моего брата, я непременно предпочла бы ее все женщинам земли»._

И еще: _«Как я люблю все то, что ты мне говоришь о чувствах, которые породили в тебе захватывающие (как ты говоришь) строки, которые я переписала тебе из письма Полины. Все то, что ты говоришь дальше, я испытываю за тебя, и ты неправ, думая, что я тревожусь о твоем спокойствии - почему бы мне тревожиться? Это ведь, как ты говоришь, не надежда, разрушенная недавно, которая может принести горечь твоим сожалениям, - но меланхолическое и нежное сожаление, которое не лишено некоторого очарования...»_

С этим нужно было что-то сделать - и нельзя было сделать ничего. Итак, заинтересованных лиц трое, денег как-то особо нет ни у кого, чахотки нет разве что у Варвары, а у ее брата есть еще и замечательный статус «государственного преступника», который делает любую его встречу с родственниками не только невозможной, но и незаконной.

И они... просто продолжают писать письма. И - называть свои отношения дружбой, родственной привязанностью, чем угодно... наверное, чтобы не было слишком больно. И порой - оказывать друг другу те услуги, которые возможны.

Еще до поездки в Петербург Варвара высылает брату книги, о которых он просит; теперь к это задаче активно подключается Полина: пусть средств у нее тоже немного, в столице многие издания куда легче достать (а Варвара живет уже даже не в Москве, а в Рязани, а потом в усадьбе под Каширой). И не раз просит Александра – не молчите о своих запросах! А он, всегда интересовавшийся литературой и языками (в той книге французских стихов были переводы с латыни, например) сосредоточился на каторге на языках и литературе древних - учил древнегреческий, читал на нем и на латыни, которую знает еще со времен учебы, а по выходе на поселение взялся учить древнееврейский и хотел еще взяться за санскрит. _«Знаете ли вы, что с тех пор как я думаю о вашей латыни, вашем греческом, вашем древнееврейском, вашем санскрите, у меня волосы встают дыбом и мурашки бегут по коже»_ , - пишет ему Полина, но что-то о санскрите, похоже, не удалось раздобыть даже ей.

...казалось бы, это игра в одни ворота: чем может помочь своих родственницам, находящимся за тысячи верст, государственный преступник? Только - писать письма, рассказывать о своей жизни (о чем его, кстати, настойчиво и просят)? Но Александр пытается придумать еще что-нибудь. У тобольских декабристов был знакомец - местный лекарь Дьяков, похоже, с одной стороны, поклонник всяких местных экзотических методов лечения, а с другой - большой авторитет среди ссыльных, они пересылают его в письмах тем, кто поселен в других городах. Так Александр, упросив Полину написать для Дьякова симптомы своей болезни, просит его о консультации. Тот пишет в столицу письмо на латыни, с каким-то очередным необычным методом. Столичные эскулапы, впрочем, сочли предложенное (мы не знаем подробностей) слишком сильным средством, которое больная может и не выдержать, - зато похвалили познания провинциального коллеги.

И эта попытка что-то сделать если не со своей болезнью, так хотя бы с болезнью Полины - не просто желание быть полезным, а в чем-то насущная необходимость. Потому, например, что она пишет редко - потому что не всегда имеет столько сил, чтобы сама написать письмо, и хотя в других случаях кто-то может писать под ее диктовку, Александру она практически всегда пишет сама. Так что - с учетом времени на перемещения почты - это может быть одно письмо в год. Но эти нечастые письма, похоже, необходимы обоих, во многом удерживая их в той жизни, что идет и идет, несет радости и потери... Они пишут друг другу и о том, и о другом, тогда как сестре Варваре Александр может и не написать о каком-то печальном событии - например, о том, как на его руках умер один из товарищей по ссылке, Краснокутский, - а Полине напишет, и она, сидя в гостях у семейства Философовых (родители того самого Алексея Философова празднуют золотую свадьбу), читает только что принесенное письмо, смеется над началом (где были какие-то шутливые размышления о ее портрете), плачет о смерти его товарища - и не уходит в другую комнату от прочих гостей, говоря самой себе: _«я хочу, чтобы Александр был с нами»_. И Алексей Философов, уже со своим семейством, конечно, тоже поздравляет своих родителей, - и наверняка замечает, как Полина смеется и плачет над письмом. И он наверняка знает, с кем она ведет разговор...

А вот скончался, служа на Кавказе, один из сыновей Полины Толстой, и Александр пишет, а Полина повторяет его слова: _«В вашем последнем письме вы сказали о смерти Базиля Толстого, что есть несчастья, в которых утешение не может прийти от человека, но только от высшего существа»_. Похоже, он сильно изменился с тех пор, когда писал - и не дописал - в Тульчине длинное вольнодумное стихотворение. И, возможно, письма, которые начали приходить через десять лет после того, как ты мысленно попрощался и понадеялся, что она тебя забыла, - они тоже сыграли в этом свою роль. По крайней мере, еще на первом из них Александр запишет просьбу для сестры, которую потом изложит ей в письме и сильное ее этим удивит: прислать краски - и Святцы.

А письмо с разговором об утешениях свыше, написанное в июне 1843 года - последнее из сохранившихся писем от Полины к Александру, и может быть, и вовсе последнее. Она скончалась почти через год - в мае 1844 года, в Царском селе, Александр Барятинский - в августе того же года, в Тобольске. Скорее всего, не успел узнать о ее смерти - тем более, его сестра старалась оттягивать сообщение любых грустных известий.

В этой истории уже не раз появлялись стихи, и в финале им, пожалуй, тоже самое место. Тем более, что это четверостишие Жуковского в одном из писем цитирует сама Полина, говоря, что оно придает ей силы и утешает:

_О милых спутниках, которые наш свет  
__Своим сопутствием для нас животворили,  
__Не говори с тоской:_ _их нет!  
__Но с благодарностию:_ _были!_

И еще. Один из участников этой истории, Алексей Философов, жил еще довольно долго, и поскольку его супруга была родственницей Лермонтова, впоследствии приложил немало усилий к публикации его наследия, и в частности - поэмы «Демон». Так что наверняка читал в ней, почти в финале, такие строки:

_Творец из лучшего эфира  
_ _Соткал живые струны их,  
_ _Они не созданы для мира,  
_ _И мир был создан не для них!_

И кто знает, не вспомнил ли он, читая, о вполне конкретной девушке, которую ему довелось знать?

  
  


**_Список литературы к главе 1_**

1\. [Следственное дело А.П. Барятинского](http://decabristy-online.ru/media/pdf/XBarytinsk.pdf) // Восстание декабристов. Т. X. М., 1953.

2\. Bariatinskoj A. Quelques heures de loisir à Toulchin par le Prince A. Bariatinskoj, Lieutenant des Hussards de la Garde. Moscou, 1824.

3\. [А. П. Барятинский. Стихи. (переводы с французского)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527452/chapters/68631852)

4\. [Лермонтов и его родня по документам архива А.И. Философова. Публикация А. Михайловой](http://litnasledstvo.ru/site/download_article/id/536) // Литературное наследство. Т. 45-46. М., 1948.

5\. ГАРФ. Фонд Олсуфьевых. Дневник В.Д. Олсуфьева.1817-1821 гг.

6\. ГАРФ. Фонд Якушкиных. Письма А.П. Барятинскому от В.П. Винкевич-Зуб.

7\. ГАРФ. Фонд Якушкиных. Письма А.П. Барятинскому от П.С. Барыковой.

8\. РО ИРЛИ (Пушкинский дом). Фонд А.А. Толстой. Е.А. Толстая. Семейная хроника 1833 года.

9\. РГВИА. Фонд штаба 2 армии. Дело "По прошению Одесского 1 Гильдии купца Ивана Рубо, о должных ему гвардии порутчиком князем Барятинским 731 р. за набратые напитки." 1823 г.

10\. РГИА. Фонд Философовых. Письма Е.П. Квашниной-Самариной А.И. Философову.

11\. РГИА. Фонд Философовых. Письма П.С. Барыковой и П.В. Толстой А.И. Философову.

12\. РГИА. Фонд Философовых; фонд Томиловых. Различная родственная переписка, касающаяся Барыковых и Барятинских.

**_Примечания_**

  1. Раз уж мы цитируем ее письма, уточним, что даму звали Екатерина Петровна Квашнина-Самарина, урожденная Чирикова, хотя это и не столь важно для нашего повествования. ↑
  2. Его портрет вы, кстати, можете увидеть в другой работе нашего челленджа, в [подборке «Воображаемых портретов»](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtf_unionofsalvation21_challenge/works/29360940). ↑




	3. «Я родилась для того, чтобы страдать»

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Александр Крюков и Софья Левенштерн**

Герой другой нашей истории, Александр Александрович Крюков, возможно, в чем-то соответствует еще одному расхожему образу сторонника преобразований, который готов порассуждать о лучшем государственном устройстве, не оставляя барских привычек.

Этому вполне способствовало то, что появился он на свет в относительно зажиточном семействе: у Крюковых были имения и конный завод в Тульской губернии. Кстати, службу старший Крюков начал в кавалерии и больше десяти лет прослужил в конной гвардии в Петербурге. Там-то и появляются на свет два его сына: в 1793 Александр, в 1800 – его младший брат Николай (а старший стал его крестным). Старший был крещен в полковой церкви, младший, родившийся, когда его отец уже перешел на гражданскую службу ив Государственный Заемный банк – во Владимирском соборе Петербурга. Словом, все это выглядело бы вполне обыкновенно, если бы не имелась в петербургских метрических книгах еще и запись о свадьбе старшего Крюкова. Причем двумя годами позже рождения Николая! Так что оба сына на момент их появления – получается, незаконные. Впрочем, в итоге, как мы видим, он все-таки решил соединить себя в итоге узами брака с их матерью, и _«аглинского купца Ивана Манжона дочь девица Елизавета»_ стала мадам Крюковой; а самое начало XIX века – время, когда многим дворянам вполне успешно удается зачастую узаконить детей, рожденных до брака (такими были, например, немалая часть братьев и сестер Бестужевых) или в принципе вне брака, так что дальше по их историям, пожалуй, не зная подробностей, и не скажешь, что здесь что-то не так.

Александр Крюков взрослеет, пока отец служит в Петербурге, там он и учится – сначала в разных пансионах, потом в знаменитой Петришуле – школе при кирхе Петра и Павла, основанной еще в Петровское время (и существующей, кстати, до сих пор!); при этом пока учился, уже формально «числился по архивам» - так что неясно, думал ли отец, сам уже перешедший в гражданскую службу, о военной карьере для сына. 

Но тут подоспел 1812 год, под конец его Александр записался в нижегородское ополчение (потому что к тому времени отец уже был вице-губернатором в Нижнем Новгороде), и с ним успел побывать в заграничных походах, правда, не на основной траектории движений и сражений армий, но осады ряда немецких крепостей ему все-таки достались. 

Затем, по роспуске ополчения, перешел – тоже! - в кавалерийский полк, и дальше перемещался по ним, оказавшись в итоге формально в лейб-гвардии кавалергардском, но служил при этом еще с 1819 года в Тульчине, одним из многочисленных адъютантов главнокомандующего 2 армии, фельдмаршала П.Х. Витгенштейна. Должность генеральского адъютанта на определенном этапе военной карьеры – вариант удачный и довольно непыльный: звучит почетно, общество вокруг неплохое, расходов меньше, чем в столице, адъютантов при этом немало, так что обязанностей точно не будет излишне много, а жалование, чины и награждения идут... Невозможно, конечно, до выхода в отставку сидеть в адъютантах, но опять же, при благосклонном отношении генерала (а Витгенштейн – человек очень добродушный) можно впоследствии получить либо полк, либо еще какую-нибудь должность при штабе. И похоже, что Александр Крюков рассчитывал скорее на второй вариант: если его сверстник и товарищ в первые тульчинские годы по адъютантству Павел Пестель уже тогда рвался в полк (и получил его к концу 1821 года), то Александр Крюков служит все это время в Тульчине, почти два года пребывает в отпуске, у родителей в Нижнем Новгороде (отец за это время стал уже губернатором). А по приезде обратно в Тульчин и вовсе собрался жениться, и планы эти к концу 1825 года выглядели вполне реальными... Пока в них не вмешалось еще одно обстоятельство его тульчинской биографии – лишь немногим меньше, чем в адъютантах Витгенштейна, с 1820 или1821 года, Александр Крюков состоял в тайном обществе.

Принял его туда, кстати, уже знакомый нам Александр Барятинский. сам приехавший на службу в Тульчин весной 1820 года, - то есть, похоже, довольно вскоре после того, как он познакомился и подружился со старшим Крюковым (о дружбе мы можем вполне внятно заключить тоже из материалов следствия – их слуг и денщиков допрашивают, кто к кому ходил в гости и часто ли бывал).

Прием проходил очень характерным для Барятинского образом: если он решал, что человек подходит для тайного общества, то не вел долгих разговоров для подготовки, а огорошивал его этой идеей довольно-таки сразу. Так было и тут. Барятинский зашел к товарищу и сходу задал ему вопрос: _«Желаешь ли блага России?» «Желаю, но что это значит?»_ \- ожидаемо отреагировал Крюков. На что Барятинский объяснил ему: еще несколько человек, которые желают того же, составили общество, и он, Барятинский, собирается Крюкова туда принять. После чего через несколько минут покинул квартиру, надо полагать, довольно озадаченного товарища, а через несколько дней пришел уже с распиской о сохранении тайны общества, которую нужно было подписать.

Впрочем, к концу 1825 года это обстоятельство, возможно, давно было для Крюкова чем-то из прошлого: если в 1820-1821 году члены общества несколько раз собирались, обсуждая, продолжит ли общество свое существование и каковы будут его цели, то с тех пор именно в Тульчине ничего заметного на этом фронте не происходило до конца 1825 года, а суеты, разговоров и разъездов этого смутного времени Александр Крюков как-то благополучно избежал (в отличие, например, от активно поучаствовавшего в них брата Николая). Но вот беда – его имя было названо в доносе Майбороды, так что ареста ему было не избежать...

Но пока вернемся немного назад.

Итак, Александр Крюков мирно служит в Тульчине и собирается жениться. Почему бы и нет – жених вполне завидный: поручик кавалергардского полка, адъютант главнокомандующего, сын губернатора, по привычкам – судя по тому, что мы знаем о нем тогда и потом, - человек светски, любезный, да еще и гастроном (так, его приятель, зашедший к нему по приезде в Тульчин утром, описывает, как он посылает слугу за шампанским определенной марки (для завтрака!) и дает указания, как именно приготовить «что-то вроде зразы»)...

Избранницей его была Софья Левентшерн, дочь одного из генералов, служивших в тульчинском штабе. Карл Федорович Левенштерн, представитель многочисленной в те времена категории немцев на русской службы в России оказался еще в детстве, служить начинал во флоте, но из-за морской болезни перешел в артиллеристы, и в этом качестве участвовал почти во всех крупных сражениях русской армии с наполеоновской. Теперь же он командовал артиллерией Второй армии. В мирное время, впрочем, был характера скорее мирного – мемуаристы из более позднего времени упоминают: интересовался театром (театр в Тульчине, кстати, бывает!), был – тоже! - гастрономом (не сблизило ли это их с Крюковым, может, он сначала ходить к генералу ввиду хороших обедов?). Так что поварам не доверял выбирать провизию, ходил за ней на базар сам... До нас дошла, в частности, история, которая, скорее всего произошла именно в Тульчине: генерал, одевших не по форме, чтобы не бросаться в глаза своим генеральским чином, купил на базаре двух гусей и нес их домой. Гуси были жирные, откормленные... и еще вполне живые. А по дороге, к несчастью, располагалась гауптвахта, часовой генерала узнал и без формы и отдал ему честь, тот хотел махнуть рукой – не надо, мол, - так у него сбежал один гусь, а когда он бросился его ловить – и второй. А весь караул гауптвахты, не желая нарушить устав, стоял, не двигаясь и отдавая честь генералу, который в это время гонялся за гусями...

Со своей супругой генерал жил не то в разъезде, не то и вовсе в разводе (поскольку он был лютеранином, это была вполне возможная ситуация), судя по его формуляру, до этого у них родились четыре дочери; в Тульчине 1820-х годов с отцом совершенно точно жили две – Софья и ее сестра, которую она упоминает в письмах, не называя по имени; она же упоминает о том, что их воспитанием много занималась тетушка.

Александр Крюков не просто посещает дом генерала и задумывается о будущем, речь идет уже об очень конкретных договоренностях – у них с Софьей Левенштерн уже состоялась помолвка, все согласовано и с родителями Крюкова, уже шел разговор о дате свадьбы. Мы не знаем, когда ее собирались назначить, но довольно свадьбы происходят в начале года (после окончания Рождественского поста). И в показаниях его тульчинских товарищей не раз мелькает – я сказал то-то Крюкову, когда встретил его у Левенштерна. То есть если вам нужен Александр Крюков – найти его можно именно там.

Но, как уже было сказано, Аркадий Майборода не забыл упомянуть и такого члена тайного общества; приказ о его аресте пришел из Петербурга, по итогам самого первого заседания Следственного комитета – а значит, избежать отсылки в Петербург тех, кто был в нем упомянут, было невозможно. Но тогда, из Тульчина, похоже, некоторым из них еще кажется, что, возможно, удастся отстоять свою невиновность – и вернуться обратно. Нужно только молчать о всех этих давних разговорах – ведь никаких _действий_ за ними и не числится: разговоры, поездки, но никакой попытки восстать или даже помешать присяги!

И вот несколько тульчинцев сговариваются молчать. Кажется, главным двигателем идеи был штаб-лекарь Фердинанд Вольф; братья Крюковы тоже были среди тех, кто решил молчать - а вот вышло у них очень по-разному.

Словом, эта надежда – ну, и еще, наверное, просто желание не тревожить девушку навели Александра Крюкова на мысль: объявить, что он уезжает по делам службы, пока не знает, когда вернется, но письма ему можно передавать, он по возможности ответит. Возможно, и генерал Левенштерн принял участие в этой идее, по крайней мере, он ее принял. И так появилось то, из чего мы и знаем что-то о Софье Левенштерн: ее письма Александру Крюкову за эти полгода. 

За вычетом того, что пишет она сама, мы практически ничего о ней и не знаем; например, сколько ей было лет.

30 декабря он отправляется в Петербург, а она пишет ему 22 января 1826 года:

_«Молчание, которое вы хранили так долго, внушало мне беспокойство; успокоенная теперь вашим письмом и убежденная, что ваше отсутствие не может быть долгим, я гораздо более спокойна и даже довольна... Не простудились ли вы в дороге? Было так холодно в тот день, когда вы уехали отсюда, я очень боялась, чтобы дурная погода не навредила бы вашему здоровью. Сообщите мне обо всем, что случилось с вами со времени нашего расставания, собираетесь ли вы вернуться скоро, почему вы еще не видели мою тетушку... Думала ли я когда-нибудь, что мне окажется необходимо писать вам, если бы мне это сказали месяцем раньше, я бы держала пари на целый мир, что этого никогда не случится. Такова судьба человека – сегодня он думает, что счастлив, завтра его преследуют – но хватит об этом, что толку на это жаловаться.... Я не могла помешать себе выпить полстакана шампанского за ваше скорое возвращение в день, когда я получила известия от вас. Моя сестра последовала моему примеру»._

А Александр Крюков 9 января отвечал на дворцовом допросе, что не знает ни о каком тайном обществе и никогда к нему не принадлежал. И, кажется, говорил это довольно убедительно, потому что в крепость его отправили со следующей запиской от императора: _«Поручика Крюкова посадить, где лучше и содержать строго, но хорошо, ибо полагать должно, не виноват»_.

Но уже 14 января он получил от следственного комитета вопросы, в преамбуле которым перечислялись те подследственные, что назвали его членом тайного общества.

И он, как и большая часть тех, кто прежде сговаривался молчать, решает признать существование тайного общества и себя в нем – но рассказывает вещи достаточно безопасные:

_«Цель и намерения общества заключались.. .в распространении в государстве просвещения, планы, для достижения оных предположенные: чтение книг, издавание в свет собственных сочинений и переводов с иностранных языков на российский, денежное вспомоществование бедным... на изучение и образование самих себя, и тому подобное»_.

...А Софья Левенштерн пишет ему 9 февраля:

_«Когда же я узнаю, что вы приближаетесь к нам? Я жду только времени вашего возвращения, я от всей души надеюсь, что срок не будет долгим, и что я смогу узнать о нем по крайней мере за несколько дней. Когда я думаю только о бесконечном расстоянии, разделяющем нас, я прихожу в отчаяние. Однако я последую вашему совету – буду постоянно поддерживать в себе надежду скоро увидеть вас, - но что, увы, станет со мной, если я обманусь в своем ожидании!»_

Александр Крюков отвечает ей, (и просит генерала Левашева передавать ему ответные письма: _«Убедительнейше прошу Вас, Милостивый Государь, не лишите в теперешнем моем положении сей единственной для меня отрады и утешения»_ , но эти письма до нас не дошли, а вот что он отвечает следственному комитету, мы можем прочесть:

_«...сознаюсь чистосердечно, что желание мое было удалиться от общества, но по неразумию и не имев довольно решимости объявить оное гласно, я думал довольствоваться тем, что с тех пор стал показывать своим поведением отчуждение от оного...»_

А Софья Левенштерн писала ему в марте:

_«Представьте себе, меня убедили в том, что будете здесь в конце прошлого месяца, я имела глупость поверить, но это весьма извинительно, поскольку люди легко верят в то, чего желают. День за днем я ждала вас, на каждый послышавшийся шум я бежала к окну и, не видя вас приехавшим, возвращалась очень грустная; я провела две недели таким образом, и наконец перестав все время обманываться, я решилась не слушать никого»._

У Александра Крюкова же в ответах на новые вопросы существование в обществе обрастало новыми подробностями:

_«Сознаюсь откровенно, что хотя я внутренне участия в обществе принимать не желал, но, завлекаемый день ото дня более и более в преступление и соделавшись наконец вполне виновным, я совершенно потерялся и наконец принял в общество поручика Аврамова, коему объявил целью оного введение в государстве Конституционного правления»._

Софье он тоже пишет, а она читает подмечает что-то непривычное:

_«Вы не можете себе представить, с каким удовольствием я прочитала ваше последнее письмо, его стиль показывает мне, что вы вновь обрели вашу естественную веселость, которая приводит меня в восторг. Однако я не понимаю, где вы накопили ту злость, которой наполнено ваше письмо, прежде ее у вас не было, по крайней мере я ее никогда не замечала. Должно быть, климат произвел большую перемену в вас, поскольку я вас не узнаю»._

Александру Крюкову – в самом конце марта – пришлось признаться и в том самом уговоре молчать (который он почти не осуществил), а между тем приближалась Пасха, и Софья писала ему:

_«Судя по всему, что я слышала, я не сомневалась, что увижу вас к наступающей Пасхе. Я считала дни, которые должны пройти, и мне представлялось, что это время непереносимой длины, однако я пребывала в убеждении, что ваше отсутствие продлится не более двух недель... Как я была довольна, и уже начала строить воздушные замки, когда внезапно я получила грустное известие, что вы проведете праздники в Петербурге, и никто не может даже знать, сколько времени вы еще останетесь там... Почему я не могу провести праздники с вами, почему мои желания не могут исполниться? Но такова моя участь, я родилась для того, чтобы страдать»._

Следствие шло к завершению, но для этого – и для того, чтобы написать приговоры, от подследственных требовали признания в куда более радикальных целях тайного общества, чем «просвещение» и даже «конституционное правление». Для того, что можно было найти в архаических и неупорядоченных российских законах того времени, гораздо лучше подошли бы «республиканское правление», «цареубийство», а уж если речь зайдет об «истреблении императорской фамилии – еще лучше!

Тех, кто не ответил соответствующим образом на вопросы, ждали очные ставки – с теми из товарищей, кто уже согласился на упомянутые цели (на самом деле за десять лет существования обществ о чем только ни случалось говорить... Но такие темы как освобождение крестьян и принятие четких и определенных законов, опять-таки не подходили для формулировок приговора).

Многие предпочитали не доводить дело до того, что придется смотреть в глаза товарищу по обществу – и признавали то, что им предлагали, «не доводя до очной ставки».

Так было и 22 апреля, когда Павлу Пестелю их назначили более десяти – в частности, с теми, с кем они в 1820 и 21 году обсуждали будущее тайного общества – и России. Был в их числе и Александр Крюков. Он, один из немногих, дело до собственно очной ставки довел – и остался при своем: «конституционное правление с удалением верховной власти» - да, республика и истребление императорской фамилии – нет.

А Софья Левенштерн, не видевшая жениха уже несколько месяцев, надеялась узнать о каких-нибудь подробностях его жизни, и писала 1 мая:

_«Я чрезвычайно желаю знать все до малейшей безделицы, чтобы я могла составить представление о том роде жизни, который вы ведете. Есть ли у вас теплая и удобная комната? Не расстроилось ли ваше здоровье? Есть ли у вас все, что вам нужно? Сообщите мне все эти вещи, они мне очень интересны; кроме того, расскажите мне со всеми подробностями о вашем здоровье. Меня все время убеждают, что оно прекрасно, но мне необходимо, чтобы вы сами подтвердили это, поскольку мне кажется, что меня опять обманывают, как это уже делали столько раз»._

В мае следствие уже завершалось, писались итоговые записки о подследственных, оценивалось то, что они сказали – и не сказали. В подобной записке о Крюкове поминается в том числе и не сработавшее вроде бы условие молчать – хотя у Комитета тут свое мнение: _«Сему и следовал Крюков 1-й во все производство над ним следствия, признаваясь, и то неоткровенно, по мере лишь вопросов, ему от комитета деланных»_. Так комитет не увидел большой разницы между Николаем Крюковым, который отрицал то, что состоял в тайном обществе, до первых чисел апреля(!) - и его братом, который сознался еще в январе.

Впрочем, в облегчение вины отыскалось одно обстоятельство:

_«В деяниях общества никакого замечательного участия не принимал»._

Трудно поверить, но в к началу лета Софья Левенштерн, видимо, все еще была уверена, что Александр – где-то в служебной командировке, и даже находит в его письмах поводы для радости:

_«Как я была рада, дорогой Александр Александрович, что вы хорошо себя чувствуете, что вы довольны, что у нас есть все вам необходимое, и особенно что вы можете совершать длинные прогулки. Эта новость, и неожиданная, и утешительная, полученная лично от вас, вернула мне все мое спокойствие и мою веселость. Теперь мне нечего желать, все мои желания теперь удовлетворены, все ожидания исполнились, и я снова надеюсь скоро увидеть вас»._

Но уже скоро произошло совсем иное. 12 июля был вынесен, и 13 – исполнен приговор по делу о тайном обществе.

Александр Крюков, как и его брат Николай, был отнесен ко второму разряду осужденных. Несмотря на то, что он так и не признал сам наиболее «опасных» целей общества, следствие решило, что признания в том же его товарищей, присутствовавших на тех же заседаниях – вполне достаточно, а потому в приговоре ничтоже сумняшеся указано: 

_«По собственному признанию – участвовал в умысле на цареубийство и истребление императорской фамилии согласием»._

Первоначальный приговор – вечная каторга, императором милостиво изменен – 20 лет каторги, а затем – на поселение; впоследствии сроки не-вечной каторги еще несколько раз сокращались, но суть осталась прежней – лишение чинов и дворянства, каторга, и за ней – поселение в Сибири, которому никакого временного предела положено не было. До января Александр Крюков оставался в Петропавловской крепости, а затем был отправлен в Сибирь; в Читу он прибыл к началу марта. Среди его вещей, отосланных из Петербурга к родителям, было и _«золотое обручальное кольцо»_.

Мы не знаем, как и когда Софья Левенштерн узнала о приговоре и всем, связанном с ним: последнее из сохранившихся (и то не целиком) писем за эти полгода относится к 23 июня, в это время ее беспокоили только известия о его болезни из предыдущих писем.

В той же пачке писем сохранились еще два письма, за 1827 год, они адресованы родителям Александра Крюкова. В семействе Крюковых времена были не лучшие – отца сентября 1826 года сместили с должности губернатора и велели «состоять по Герольдии» (что фактически равно отставке), и собиравшие по царскому приказу сведения о родственниках осужденных прилежно писали в сводке:

_«Отец их_ [братьев Крюковых – авт.]... _бывший нижегородский гражданский губернатор Александр Крюков беспрерывно находится в болезни, приключившейся ему по получении известия о преступлении сыновей его»._

В феврале 1827 года Софья писала Крюковым:

_«Позвольте мне, месье и мадам, отдаться чувствам моего сердца и назвать вас милым именем отца и матери... Какова бы ни была моя судьба в будущем, я останусь верной той привязанности, что я посвятила тому, с которым я соединена самыми нежными и нерушимыми чувствами. Я доверяю себя благости Провидения, и сохраняю надежду, что однажды, быть может, я смогу соединиться с моим дорогим Александром, я хотела бы, чтобы у него была та же надежда, она поможет нам вытерпеть жестокие печали разлуки._

_Прилагаемая работа, которую я вам отправляю для памяти, мои дорогие родители, предназначалась вам еще во времена гораздо более счастливые, когда я рассчитывала через месяц [в самом деле] стать вашей дочерью...»_

А из письма, написанного в октябре, мы узнаем об определенной перемене в ее жизни:

_«Я не сумею описать вам, мадам, всю ту печаль, которую я испытала, когда рассталась с моим дорогим Александром, я только скажу вам, что после его отъезда я больше не могла участвовать ни в каких развлечениях, все в доме казалось мне чрезвычайно грустным. И все те места, где я его увидела первый раз, где первый раз в моей жизни я начала ощущать прелести совершенного счастья, стали неузнаваемы из-за ужасной пустоты, которую я там ощущала... До сих пор малейшая вещь напоминает мне о нынешней разлуке с моим дорогим Александром, и еще более живо – о несчастии, в котором он находится; так что я решилась покинуть отцовский дом, чтобы поселиться в доме моей сестры, которая уже полгода замужем..._

_Несмотря на то, что обстоятельства кажутся мало благоприятными в настоящее время, я не перестаю однако питать надежду, что судьба еще приготовила для нас счастливые дни»._

Но мы ничего пока, к сожалению, не знаем о том, что уготовила ей судьба в дальнейшем. Кроме одного – с Александром Крюковым она так и не увиделась.

Весной 1828 года Мария Волконская, с энтузиазмом взявшись за ведение переписки сосланных на каторгу, отправляет письма невестам нескольких содержавшихся в Чите – в том числе и Софье Левенштерн. К лету письма были возвращены III отделением с указанием:

_«III отделение собственной его императорского величества канцелярии, по приказанию г. генерал-адъютанта Бенкендорфа, имеет честь возвратить при сем Марье Николаевне два письма ее... и уведомить ее, что ей не следовало бы завлекать новых жертв в несчастие и бедствие»._

И это недошедшее письмо – последнее, что нам пока известно о Софье Левенштерн. Генерал Левенштерн жил потом в отставке в Москве, но упоминающие его в мемуарах ничего не говорят о его дочерях. Поэтому весьма вероятно, что Софья Леенштерн так и осталась жить в семье замужней сестры (о которой мы, увы, тоже пока ничего не знаем). Только неизвестно – насколько долго? В письмах она не только беспокоилась о здоровье Александра, но и сообщала о своем, стараясь, чтобы это были хорошие новости: она себя хорошо чувствует, она не кашляет так, кашляла прежде... Так что мы не знаем, не было ли и в этой истории какой-нибудь чахотки.

Александр Крюков жил еще довольно долго – на каторге, потом на поселении в Минусинске, вместе с братом Николаем; там они по-прежнему жили каждый по-своему: Николай занимался сельским хозяйством, Александр – блистал как провинциальный светский лев. Он завел в Сибири семью с женщиной, сосланной на поселение (венчались они лет через десять после того, как стали жить вместе), дожил, в отличие от брата, до амнистии и успел выехать не только в европейскую Россию, но и за границу – где и умер...

Если оглядываться назад, то похоже, в истории следствия и суда над тайным обществом у него и Софьи Левенштерн не было шансов: его осудили, даже не получив нужного признания; а из всех, у кого были невесты, приехать смогли только две, и обе – что, пожалуй, важно, были иностранками – у них не было положения в российском обществе, которое можно было потерять, опозорить, скомпрометировать...

И все-таки не дает покоя один вопрос: интересно, изменилось бы что-то (пусть не в событиях, в характерах настроениях... словом, в душах), если бы Александр Крюков с самого начала сказал правду о том, куда он уезжает?

Но ответа мы не знаем.

**_Список литературы к главе 2_ **

1\. [А.А. Крюков. Следственное дело.](http://decabristy-online.ru/media/pdf/delo_a-a-krjukova_vdxii.pdf) // Восстание декабристов. Том XII. М., 1969

2\. [С. И. Афанасьев. Православные храмы Петербурга – памятные декабристские места. Историко-архивная справка](http://decabristy-online.ru/research/issl2-prav-stati/xramyPiter/) // Мера. Декабристский выпуск. СПб, 1996. Вып. 1.

2\. Горчаков В. П. Выдержки из дневника об А. С. Пушкине // Цявловский М.А. Книга воспоминаний о Пушкине. М., 1931.

3\. Дело о собрании сведений о положении и домашних обстоятельствах ближайших родных государственных преступников, осужденных Верховным уголовным судом // Восстание декабристов. Т. XXIII. М., 2016.

4\. Павлюченко Э. Д. В добровольном изгнании. М., 1986.

5\. Воспоминания А. М. Фадеева // Русский Архив. 1891. Т.1. С. 487.

6\. ГАРФ. Фонд "Отдельные документы личного происхождения". Письма С. Левенштерн. А. Крюкову.


	4. «Где же делись вещи несчастного, а также и деньги...»

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Петр Фаленберг, Евдокия Раевская... и не только она**

История Петра Фаленберга, как мы еще увидим, имеет одно явное сходство с историей Александра Крюкова.

Но одно со всей определенностью отличает ее и от его истории и от той, что случилась с Александром Барятинским. В их случаях речь шла о том, что их чувства и намерения могли бы завершиться свадьбой: _возможно_ , в случае Барятинского, и почти неизбежно – в случае Крюкова. Но именно этого и не случилось – в силу обстоятельств.

Что же до Петра Фаленберга, то он к концу 1825 года был немногим более года как женат.

Впрочем, скажем для начала о предыдущих годах его жизни.

Мы уже упоминали – в случае с генералом Левенштерном – о немцах на русской службе. На сей раз таковым оказывается сам наш герой. В Россию из Саксонии прибыл его отец, вроде бы по приглашению Потемкина, для организации суконных фабрик. Впрочем, как «в Россию»? Фабрика была на территории Могилевской губернии, в местечке Дубровно (Фаленберг, кстати, назван в формуляре не каким-нибудь «сыном иностранца», а _«дворянином Могилевской губернии»_ , хотя ничем там не владел). А учился Петр Иванович поначалу и вовсе в Риге, в школе при Домском соборе. Возможно, там к тому времени жили его родители; причем к 1820-м годам мы не видим уже никаких упоминаний о них, так что не исключено, что их уже не было в живых. Из родни в своих воспоминаниях Фаленберг упоминает замужнюю сестру; мы знаем, что был у него и брат, вышедший в отставку с военной службы и поселившийся в небольшом имении жены.

Что же до Петра Ивановича, то он, как и многие люди из Южного общества в Тульчине, служил «по квартирмейстерской части» (то есть был военным топографом), но при этом – не был выпускником знаменитого Училища колонновожатых (которое, уча только военным и точным наукам, выпустило тем не менее чуть не два десятка будущих декабристов) Просто потому, что, будучи старше их (он родился в 1791 году), учился он еще до войны 1812 года – так что заканчивал Практическое лесное училище, учрежденное под Петербургом всего за несколько лет до этого по образцу аналогичных заведений в Германии.

Он прошел кампанию 1812-1814 года (о чем написал позже небольшие воспоминания), и, хотя человек он был по натуре скорее мирный и спокойный, трусом он определенно не был, а характер службы требовал того рода храбрости, когда нужно идти и вести за собой те или иные войска к нужной точке, вне зависимости от того, что творится вокруг: в формуляре отмечено, например, как около Вильно он «вел колонны под сильным ружейным огнем». При этом он сам рассказывал, как увидев во время осеннего наступления 1812 года у дороги умирающего француза, который просил его убить, не смог решиться исполнить его просьбу.

Но военные годы миновали, и с 1821 года Фаленберг служил в Тульчине, все так же «по квартирмейстерской части», причем большинству молодых офицеров они приходился начальством и старшим по званию, и если они вдруг решали прервать на сегодня работу и отправиться пить шампанское и спорить об умном, отпрашиваться нужно было у него.

Впрочем, он знался не только с квартирмейстерской частью, но и с прочим военным населением Тульчина. По крайней мере, с Александром Барятинским, например, был вполне знаком. 

Поэтому совершенно не удивительно, что однажды летом 1822 года они ехали вдвоем верхами в одно из окрестных селений, к знакомым офицерам. И разговаривали о разном. В итоге разговор перешел на актуальную для обоих тему всяких недостатков армейской жизни, да и не только армейской! - которые хорошо бы поправить, если бы только было понятно, как и чьими силами... Тут-то Александр по своей хорошей привычке, как и в случае с Александром Крюковым, без особых предисловий объявил, что такие люди есть, они составляют тайное общество, и он Фаленберга как думающего с ними об одном туда принимает! Тут уж он стал расспрашивать Барятинского, что это за общество, кое-что узнал, но явно меньше, чем хотел бы.

Так что по итогам дальнейших событий оказалось, что приведенных в ступор приемом Фаленберга – больше одного человека. Компанию ему составил Павел Пестель, приехавший ненадолго в Тульчин из своего полка. Петр Фаленберг напустился на него с вопросами о тайном обществе (Пестель был одним из немногих людей, кого Барятинский ему назвал из членов общества), а Павел к тому времени и знать не знал, что это «свой» и опасаться его не нужно! Судя по тому, как потом описывал этот разговор Фаленберг, Пестель даже было заикаться начал от неожиданности... (О том, сильно ли влетело потом за самоуправство Барятинскому, мы ничего не знаем).

И, пожалуй, этот неожиданный прием и был звездным часом Петра Фаленберга в тайном обществе. Тем более что несколько довольно бурных собраний 1820-1821 года он просто уже не застал, а дальше до самого конца 1825 года в Тульчинской управе практически ничего и не происходило (кроме того, что время от времени еще кто-нибудь кого-нибудь принимал в общество). В отпуск в районе 1824 года уходили в штабе очень многие: прошел (и неплохо) высочайший смотр, просыпался дождь из награждений, - а теперь главнокомандующий и сам отбыл отдыхать, и адъютантам своим велел обратно раньше него не приезжать. Многие не-адъютанты, похоже, их примеру вполне последовали. Вот и Петр Фаленберг оказался где-то в Воронежской губернии. Единственная пока зацепка, почему именно там – в тех же краях жил в его отставке его брат, уже женатый, в очень небольшом имении жены. Петр решил последовать примеру брата – и из отпуска прибыл в Тульчин уже женатым. Супруга его, Евдокия, происходила из того же семейства Раевских, что и Мария Волконская, но родство было довольно дальним – где-то на уровне общего прапрадеда. Что можно точно сказать – семейство было явно богаче живущего только службой Фаленберга; на деньги, выделенные жене в приданое, они купили в Тульчине дом. Про самого Фаленберга тоже кое-что можно сказать точно – жену он искренне любил и беспокоился о ней. А вот про нее пока можно сказать только о важном обстоятельстве, которое во многом определило то, что делал Петр Фаленберг следующие полтора года: вскоре после свадьбы она заболела и так и болела все это время. Как ни странно, нет никакой конкретики, только общие упоминания – болезнь была тяжелой, даже опасной для жизни, но в итоге – и не вылечивалась, и не сводила Евдокию Фаленберг в могилу, просто так и продолжалась, несмотря на регулярные визиты очень хорошего врача, уже знакомого нам Фердинанда Вольфа (да, и по тайному обществу знакомого тоже!). 

Так что в конце 1825 года, когда разные невнятные слухи (касавшиеся, как оказалось потом, во-первых, доносов, во-вторых, смертельной болезни императора) повергли членов Тульчинской управы в тревогу и несколько лихорадочную активность («у руля» которой во многом стоял Барятинский), - то Александра Крюкова в нее не втягивали, похоже, как без пяти минут новобрачного, а Фаленберг отказался сам с понятным всем обоснованием: как он может ехать, если жена так больна?

Между тем события катились дальше, начались первые аресты, и не прекращавший визитов Вольф заговорил уже не только о медицине. И, как и Крюковым, предложил молчать обо всем, связанном с тайным обществом – в надежде вернуться оправданными. В случае с Фаленбергом это, надо сказать, выглядело вполне обнадеживающе – он и за эти годы на темы, связанные с обществом, общался только время от времени с Барятинским, так что его даже не все Тульчинские товарищи могли бы припомнить как одного из заговорщиков.

И тут случилось именно то, что делает похожими эту и предыдущую историю: Фаленберг тоже решил сказать супруге, что едет в командировку, а не под арест. Причем не в Петербург, а в Хотин (крепость на черноморском побережье). Чему, опять-таки, было даже более весомое, чем у его товарища, основание: беспокойство о здоровье жены!

В направлении Петербурга Фаленберг убыл с немалым, но каким-то довольно бестолковым набором вещей в дорогу (например, там был чайник без крышки). Приглядеть за сборами было определенно некому.

Он тоже отрицал на дворцовом допросе всякое знание о тайном обществе. И для него – хотя он, может быть, и не мог это до конца оценить – все поначалу складывалось даже удачнее, чем для Крюкова: Фаленберга отправили не в крепость, а на Главную гауптвахту, там и условия содержания были куда свободнее, и главное – туда попадали скорее те, которых предполагали невиновными или не особо виновными, и впоследствии судьба их решалась обычно без вмешательства Верховного Суда (среди них был, например, А.С. Грибоедов).

Не очень ясно, насколько эта разница была понятна для Фаленберга; он в любом случае был подавлен, встревожен и очень хотел попасть домой к жене. И ради этого был готов на многое.

А через несколько дней к нему зашел гость – это к вопросу об отличии условий содержания! Это был один из сыновей генерала Раевского, которых вызвали в Петербург для допроса, выслушали их ответы о том, что к обществу они никак не относились (что, кстати, и было скорее всего правдой) – и отпустили без дальнейшего ареста. И теперь обрадованный Раевский (был это Николай или Александр, мы не знаем) наносил визиты еще не освобожденным знакомым и объяснял, что все на самом деле просто: нужно сказать всю правду – и тебя непременно выпустят! Не очень понятно, насколько сознательно опускал он при этом пункт «а еще для этого надо быть сыном очень известного генерала» (та же история случилась, например, с сыновьями Депрерадовича и Витгенштейна, со внуком Суворова и некоторыми другими подобными им молодыми людьми с «громкими» фамилиями). Что можно было совершенно откровенно не просчитать (не было еще данных для подсчета!), что срабатывала эта метода (как выяснил уже в наше время историк Павел Ильин), только в том случае, если «вся правда» в том и состояла, что ты не слышал ни про какое тайное общество, ну, или в лучшем случае – один раз слышал, но вступить отказался. А что отдельно подозрительно – примерно с той же риторикой обращался к подследственным и сам Следственный комитет: мол, все ваше спасение – только в полной откровенности! (Спойлер: на самом деле нет.) Так что не очень ясно, не сказал ли какой-нибудь «добрый следователь» на прощание Раевскому – вы, мол, поделитесь опытом с товарищами, может, они поймут...

И в самом деле, пример был налицо: вот ты думаешь, как бы поскорей попасть домой к больной жене – а вот твой дальний родич по линии этой жены, он все откровенно рассказал – и уже едет домой. Так что Фаленберг решил, похоже, сменить тактику – и запросил о новой встрече с генералом Левашевым. Которому рассказал про прием в общество, про последующие перемещения и разговоры конца 1825 года, и – то ли в самом деле решил РАССКАЗАТЬ ВСЕ, то ли еще дополнительно к этому подумал, что хорошо бы, чтобы ему поверили, что это «всё» все и есть, а значит, нужно обязательно сказать что-нибудь такое... важное. И сообщил в числе прочего, что давал при вступлении Барятинскому клятву «жертвовать всем в пользу общества и даже покуситься на жизнь Государя».

Неизвестно, как там вел себя Левашев – ронял челюсть или потирал руки, но Фаленберг вместо выхода на свободу уехал через реку в одну из камер крепости – совершенно закономерно, но, похоже, к большому его собственному удивлению.

Но у него по-прежнему была цель – освободиться и попасть домой к жене. Он и сам пишет об этом в одной из нескольких записок, отправленных в Комитет без всякого запроса с их стороны; эту, похоже, вдохновил приход к нему священника с увещеванием (стандартная мера до начала допросов):

_«Тайною причиною всех моих прегрешений, которую я никак постигнуть не мог, есть: клятва, данная матери моей жены при последнем прощании, данное – Поручаю вам все, что имею, мою единую дочь, не покидайте ее, и мой ответ и клятва: да оставит меня Бог, ежели ее покину»._

И, похоже, идея «если сказать ВСЮ ПРАВДУ, тебя освободят» тоже не покинула его – и вообще выветрилась не очень скоро... Оставалось только выяснить, что в данном случае является Всей Правдой.

Впрочем, тут следует учесть несколько моментов. Во-первых, Фаленберг оказался человеком чувствительным и впечатлительным – крепость производила впечатление на многих, но у него началось что-то вроде реактивного психоза – например, по вечерам он слышал, как голос произносит какие-то фразы: «Первый день жизни», «Второй день жизни», «Последний день жизни»... Хотя, может быть, это солдат-часовой считал дни до отдыха, а «жизнь» прибавилась уже у Фаленберга? (При этом, в отличие от ряда людей, которые сошли с ума или в крепости, или позже, он по окончании заключения уже не испытывал ничего подобного).

И еще – здесь как раз, возможно, стоит вспомнить о немецких корнях и протестантской вере – идея нарушить слово и сказать неправду была для него в самом деле страшной, и совершенной реальностью – мысль о том, что в таком случае его ждет расплата.

Наверное, когда эта идея пытается ужиться в одной голове с мыслью рассказать что-нибудь покрасочнее, чтобы освободили, раздрай в этой голове неминуем.

Тем более, что через некоторое время Фаленбергу стало ясно, что Комитет, как собака Павлова, довольно четко реагирует на сообщения от него на одну конкретную тему – про цареубийство. До этого, забытый Комитетом надолго после первого допроса, о чем он только ни пытался им сообщить:

\- том, что именно он сказал жене и почему (и как они написали письмо о командировке ее родителям);

\- про графа Витта и его подозрительную активность в направлении тайного общества;

\- опять о покушении на Государя (во время первого допроса он поменял показания на то, что клятвы такой не давал, а вопрос ему был задан как испытание);

\- и еще раз о том же;

\- о желании купить замок в графстве Фалькенберг в Германии;

\- и о том, не замышляли ли против него чего члены тайного общества, потому что он немец (интересно, а он про Пестеля в этом ключе не задумывался?);

\- о тульчинской лихорадочной активности конца 1825 года;

\- и опять о том, что царя он убить не обещал, а вообще-то уже не твердо помнит, обещал или нет...

Так вот, из всего этого великолепия реакция – и то не всегда – была только на сюжеты вокруг «убить царя». Ни граф Витт, ни подробности личной и семейной жизни Фаленберга комитету не требовались.

Он писал и на Высочайшее имя (письмо комитет прикопал в своих бумагах и никуда не передал), и великому князю Михаилу (письмо, возможно, ушло по адресу, но тоже ни к чему не привело)... Но к середине апреля – это после конца января! - о нем наконец вспомнили, и поскольку Фаленберг знать не знал, что происходит во всем остальном следствии, он и представить не мог, что Комитету в итоге его показание оказалось очень на руку в большом сюжете с серьезными обвинениями, где сам он, строго говоря, был не особо нужен. А его слова – да, очень пригодятся.

Как уже было сказано вокруг истории Александра Крюкова, для обвинения хорошо подходило что-нибудь тяжелее: убить царя, убить всю императорскую фамилию (никого не убили и даже не пытались – но, допустим, замышляли!). Вот еще хороший вариант: убить императора (или все семейство) не одному (это технически трудно, в конце концов!), а целым отрядом, или не самому к этому готовиться, а набирать такой отряд, назначать в него борцов...

Историю о том, что такие отряды имел большое желание набрать Павел Пестель и выдавал разным людям о том поручения, принес Следственному комитету феерически болтливый человек Александр Поджио, о котором «больше не будет речи в этой саге»(с), кроме того, что он это сказал – а Комитету сказанное понравилось. Мало того, он назвал по меньшей мере двоих, кто вроде бы набирал такие отряды по поручению Пестеля: Михаил Бестужев-Рюмин и Александр Барятинский. Оставалось доказать его смелые заявления хоть какими-то еще показаниями подследственных.

И если упоминания первого уводили в итоге к разным планам Васильковской управы, которая идее «давайте соберем отряд и что-нибудь устроим» неоднократно предавалась без всякой санкции Пестеля, а иногда к его форменному ужасу, то про Барятинского – вот беда! - никто не мог вспомнить ничего в этом контексте. Включая самого Барятинского. Но такое хорошее показание не хотелось бросать просто так.

Вот тут и пригодились многократные путаные версии Фаленберга, который – как раз Барятинскому! - то ли обещал убить царя, то ли не обещал, но там точно было что-то про «царя» и «убить»...

Вот тут нашего героя, у которого перестала, казалось, действовать и закономерность «упомянул ЭТО – о тебе вспомнили» достали из нафталина (то есть из камеры) и предложили подтвердить написанное ранее на очной ставке с Барятинским. (Кстати, все это время он время от времени пишет жене, как будто бы из Хотина).

Речь, заметим, должна была идти все о том же разговоре при вступлении в общество... 

...и уже поэтому была в действительности похожа на что угодно, только не на правду: Фаленберг вступил в общество в 1822 году, а идеи «давайте соберем отряд – и ...» Васильков привнес в обсуждения только в 1823-м. Но комитет собирался не выяснять истину, а получить показания, подтверждающие обвинения.

И еще один момент: за время следствия Фаленберг привел столько вариантов ответа, так в каком именно виде упоминалось в этом разговоре цареубийство, что, кажется, сам в них запутался (неудивительно, имея в виду его психическое состояние) и нам разобраться не помог. Совершенно ясно, впрочем, что это был:

\- один разговор в 1822 году без всякого продолжения темы;

\- при вступлении в общество, о котором Фаленберг только что узнал;

\- на много разных тем, в том числе на эту;

\- без какой-то конкретики, когда и где именно общество собирается осуществить свои планы: когда-то в будущем.

Так что речь определенно не шла о каком-то конкретном плане и тем более наборе в отряд, а разве что о принципиальной готовности члена общества сделать то, что обществу потребуется. Или не потребуется: Барятинский тогда же рассказал Фаленбергу, что общество собирается потребовать у Государя конституцию, и еще в конце 1825 года он спрашивал, что же ее не требуют (и получил ответ: «Еще не время»). Цареубийство, видимо, предполагалось в такой схеме на случай, если требование проигнорируют.

А может быть, речь и вовсе не шла о какой-то конкретике, хотя бы вероятностной и отдаленной: если судить по количеству «живых» деталей, которые впечатлительный Фаленберг приводит, то наиболее реальной может оказаться версия испытания:

_«Перед принятием меня Борятинский... делал он мне следующее испытание: можеш ли убить Государя? (улыбаясь при сем) Я посмотрел на него с удивлением и с истинным неудовольствием спросил: что за глупости? На что он изо всей мочи засмеялся, прибавя: чего ты уже испугался? Вить я тебя спрашиваю так!»_

Собственно, такие «испытания» (не только на тему цареубийства, но и на нее тоже) мелькают и в других показаниях самого Барятинского, так что это, похоже, была в принципе такая его особенность, как и техника внезапного приема в общество.

...но Петр Фаленберг по-прежнему очень хотел попасть домой к больной жене. А Комитет – получить показания о по-настоящему ужасных замыслах.

В итоге Фаленберг опять признал, что вызывался покуситься... Барятинский пытался увильнуть, но в итоге признал тоже...

...а вот Павел Пестель, которому принесли то самое показание об отряде, который набирает Барятинский, так и не признал, что такое было в реальности. Ни в показаниях, ни на очной ставке с Поджио. Круг не замкнулся... хотя в Записку о силе вины Пестеля все равно попал пункт о назначении других лиц в цареубийцы, то есть то, что он – как и Александр Крюков – так и не признал. (Но какая в итоге разница, если остальные признали – и это очень нужно?)

Вот для этого и пригодился следствию Петр Фаленберг, можно сказать, самый мирный и незадачливый цареубийца. Который хотел вернуться к жене, а в итоге приложил руку к одной из строк в один смертный приговор (Пестелю), один – в первом разряде, к вечной каторге (Барятинскому)... ну и в свой, тоже каторжный, хоть и с меньшим сроком, куда он отправился с редким в принципе пунктом «убеждение и наряд на цареубийство». Впрочем, уравновешенным смягчающим обстоятельством в виде полного раскаяния и совершенного отступления от общества.

А что же жена, к которой он так хотел попасть?

Летом, после вынесения приговора, немалая часть осужденных еще некоторое время содержалась в Петропавловской крепости, причем условия были примерно те же, а вот надзора и разных возможностей (прогулки, встречи с родными) было куда больше.

Недалеко от Фаленберга находился Александр Гангеблов – молодой человек из Измайловского полка, который в тайном обществе, можно сказать, чиркнул по краю, а в 14-м декабря не участвовал вообще никак (поскольку был в это время за городом) – так что по итогам без включения в какой-то разряд был отправлен на Кавказ. Фаленберг просил его по дороге заехать к Раевским, - к этому времени его жена уже вновь оказалась в родительском доме – и завезти ей письмо. Похоже, все еще «из Хотина». Гангеблов исполнил его просьбу, он видел мельком и Евдокию Фаленберг, и описывает ее по-прежнему слабой и больной.

Но рано или поздно правда должна была вылезти на свет. Мы опять-таки не знаем, как это случилось, но к осени картина, по-видимому, была совершенно иной.

...в предыдущих историях было немало фрагментов из писем, от одной или другой стороны переписки. Здесь – мы знаем, что за время следствия супруги писали друг другу, но письма эти до нас не дошли. Но несомненно к той же истории имеет отношение письмо Евдокии Фаленберг, написанное ее брату, и потому у нас все-таки есть возможность услышать ее голос. То, как именно это письмо сохранилось – отдельная любопытная история.

Вещи осужденных, которые они привезли с собой в крепость (кто – пару чемоданов, кто одну рубашку) почему-то не раздавали самым разумным и действительно полезным путем – им же самим. Точнее, сами забирали вещи те, кого освобождали как невиновных или по крайней мере не лишали чинов и дворянства. Те, кто ехал на каторгу или на поселение (и явно нуждался там в вещах!) на руки их не получали, их вещи отдавали или высылали родственникам, которых могли отыскать. Иногда это были не самые близкие и близко живущие родственники. У Петра Фаленберга Военному министерству (ведавшему этими делами после окончания следствия) удалось найти только семью его жены. У Евдокии, помимо живущих в провинции родителей, было два брата: один служил в Киеве по квартирмейстерской части (и, по замечанию коллег, считал работу приятным отдыхом и ничего не делал), другой - в одном из столичных полков. Он и забрал все его довольно обширное добро, чайник без крышки и тому подобное. И, видимо, чтобы пояснить, почему вещи человека по фамилии Фаленберг забирает какой-то Раевский, предъявил письмо сестры. Так оно и осталось в бумагах комитета.

Вот оно целиком, это совсем немного:

_«Сентября 5-го дня [1826]_

_Письмо твое получила, любезнейший братец. Бог простит несчастного, который себя и меня погубил вечно. Напиши, получил ли тысячу рублей, посланную из Липецка; у тебя ли она или отдал, коль позволено, несчастному? Более писать не в силах, мысленно тебя целую, друг твой и сестра А._ _Фаленберг._ (А. - Авдотья, другая форма имени Евдокия.)

_Где же делись вещи несчастного, которые были с ним, а также и деньги, если можно, вытребуй все оное к себе, если с ним не отпустят._ _Уведомь, неужели жены сих виновных теряют свое дворянство и звание? Это ужасно, особливо для меня, сделавшись несчастною на всю жизнь и невинно»._

Что тут можно сказать?

Прежде всего утешим Евдокию Фаленберг – на ее дворянство власть не посягала, новый царь, в рамках осуществления программы «поразить мир своим милосердием» четко отступал от традиций XVIII века и объяснял, что на членов семей преступление их родственников никак не влияет.

Вещи и деньги ее брат успешно получил; смог ли передать деньги – неизвестно, но тут в принципе не было ничего невозможного.

И это, кажется, решительно все, больше никаких дел с «несчастным» семейство _этих_ Раевских иметь не собиралось. Впрочем, и более известные Раевские, кажется, действовали в похожем направлении... Но Евдокия, в отличие от Марии, определенно не собиралась идти наперекор семье.

Так что она оказалась одной из тех женщин, которые не только не уехали за мужьями в ссылку, но и воспользовались правом развода.

Беда в другом – судя по всему, Фаленбергу они о своем решении не сообщили и даже не попытались. И он оказался в Сибири в совершенной неизвестности и в немалом беспокойстве о жене, потому что последнее, что он знал, было все так же о ее болезни.

Мария Волконская и здесь взялась за дело, и написала воронежским Раевским, сначала, похоже, ей не отвечали вовсе, а потом – это делала старшая Раевская – неохотно, с грубостями и без малейших сведений о Евдокии.

Помня свой опыт противоборства с семьей, Волконская и тут представляла что-то подобное, а заодно – писала другим дамам, которые, возможно, могли бы выйти на это семейство через своих знакомых. И писала Вере, супруге Артамона Муравьева, уже в конце 1829 и первой половине 1830: ей не передают моих писем; ее мать запрещает упоминать в доме имя Фаленберга и хочет поскорее выдать дочь замуж; _«родители уверили, что он бросил ее, чтобы жениться на другой, а потом уверили, что он умер»_. В итоге она в сердцах сообщает, что эти Раевские ей совсем не родственники, а только однофамильцы – и пытается связаться уже с братом Фаленберга, который живет от Раевских всего в 15 верстах. И добиться она хочет совсем немногого, отнюдь не приезда в Сибирь:

_«...ему даже в голову не приходила мысль пригласить Евдокию сюда. Все, чего он желает, получить письмецо, написанное ее рукою, изредка иметь о ней вести и знать, что она счастлива и спокойна»._

В то же самое время что-то пытается узнать о ней и Елизавета Нарышкина, прося своего брата расспросить брата Евдокии, служащего в Петербурге: по ее словам, Фаленберг в это время был уверен, что жена его умерла.

Но в итоге все та же Волконская узнает летом 1830 года совсем иное: Раевские _«выдают замуж бедную молодую женщину, которая, как мне хочется верить, все еще уверена в смерти Петра Ивановича»_.

Но не все из этих догадок и слухов было правдой: в частности, мы видели по письму Евдокии брату, что к осени 1826 года она точно знала о приговоре, а значит, вряд ли думала, что муж «бросил ее ради другой». (Если не считать, что эта «другая» - Сибирь или каторга...) В его смерти ее в принципе могли бы вслед за этим уверить, но в действительности мы ничего не знаем об этом. (Фаленберг пишет в воспоминаниях, что брат Евдокии дважды встречался с ним в Петербурге после приговора и говорил, что его сестре вместо истории о приговоре хотят объявить историю о смерти; но ее письмо показывает, что это не так.)

Но Евдокия Фаленберг действительно вступила в новый брак. И, видимо, как-то излечилась от той неизвестной опасной болезни и здравствовала еще довольно долго: мы знаем, что она умерла в 1857 году (и знаем это, кстати, тоже из письма Петра Фаленберга соответствующего времени).

Это наводит автора статьи на абсолютно недоказуемую мысль в жанре «диагноза по аватарке» (а точнее – по отсутствующему у нас портрету Евдокии Фаленберг): а не было ли там какой-то мощной психосоматики, в глубине которой лежало «не нравится он мне»?

Потому что так же, как из всего, что пишет муж, понятно, что жену он любит, ценит, беспокоится о ней, словом, испытывает к ней много чувств, так же из единственного ее письма довольно неплохо видно, что она – не испытывает вовсе. Беспокоится о том, где его деньги и вещи и не лишат ли ее дворянства, но о нем не беспокоится как-то совсем.

Собственно говоря, в начале XIX века среди дворян бывали уже самые разные браки, могли быть и по инициативе самих новобрачных и взаимной любви (как у Трубецких или Никиты и Александрины Муравьевых), но было немало и таких, которые организовывались как в прошедшем веке: к родителям невесты обращался будущий муж, и с его стороны вполне могло предполагаться вполне явное чувство (а мог – расчет на имения), а роль девушки – выслушать заключение родителей, что это хороший, достойный жених (если они так решили) и, как послушная дочь, согласиться. Среди все тех же декабристов самый яркий пример – Волконские. Но Мария Волконская, перейдя в семью мужа, к удивлению родителей в дальнейшем слушать их отказывается, а в случае Евдокии Фаленберг у нее не возникло, видимо, ни такого яркого желания быть на стороне мужа, ни противоречий с родственниками.

Мужем ее стал некий Павел Матвеевич Нолбухин (или Налбухин... видимо, от слова «на лбу»), известно о нем немногое: сын довольного мелкого чиновника Петербургской губернии, человек не безграмотный (учился в гимназии при университете; замечен среди подписчиков на изложение русской истории от Булгарина), был военным, гражданскую службу начинал при Академии наук, потом перешел в почтовый департамент, от него-то и был послан в воронежские края, где, похоже, и встретил семейство Раевских. На страницы печатной истории никак не попадает, и даже в архивах пока отыскалось только одно дело 1844 года... содержащее семейно-наследственный скандал с Раевскими. Нолбухины к тому времени жили в Москве, а Раевские – все так же под Воронежем; точнее, к тому времени скончался и отец, и оба его сына, причем не оставив наследников; один из сыновей жил в имении вместе с матерью, ей и завещал то, чем владел. Нолбухин, оказавшись в каких-то недальних от этого местах по службе, заехал в Воронеж и попытался поперек всяких документов объявить себя владельцем – и даже вывез из имения какие-то вещи; ссылался он при этом на доверенность, выданную его женой. Мать писала возмущенные письма в разные инстанции, но в итоге ради дочери согласилась на мировое соглашение и раздел имения. Что ж, будем по крайней мере надеяться, что в семье супругов Нолбухиных было согласие, хотя бы и в таких мутных делах...

А что же Фаленберг?

Весть о новом замужестве его жены от него не скрыли; вот что пишет об этом Волконская:

_«Первое его слово было: «Дай Бог, чтобы она снова нашла счастье», а потом: «Если бы я увидел этого человека, я бы упал к его ногам, умолял его сделать Евдокию счастливой; я бы сказал ему, как этого достигнуть»._

Что же, усомниться здесь можно только в последнем утверждении.

До 1832 года продолжался его каторжный срок; он снимал топографические планы Читы и Петровского. В воспоминаниях Фаленберг пишет, что Барятинский еще в Чите упрекал его за наговоренное на следствии – а потом не пришел провожать при отъезде на поселение.

Что ж, про Читу все выглядит вполне логично, а вот 1832 году, уезжая, Фаленберг, которому, наверное, тоже было что сказать себе по поводу следствия, не отследил, что Барятинский в это время был очень, очень занят: пытался умереть от чахотки. Тогда не удалось, но это выяснилось не сразу. Так что вряд ли вышел бы провожать хоть кого-нибудь.

На поселении Фаленберг оказался в селе Шушенском (более известным одним из ссыльных, побывавших там уже позже), в краях, довольно благоприятных по климату, - и занялся сельским хозяйством. Человеком он был работящим и дружелюбным, так что с местными жителями отношения были исключительно хорошие: когда у него наводнением смыло посевы табака, они собрали деньги, чтобы он смог восстановить плантацию.

Уже на поселении он написал воспоминания – именно об истории с тайным обществом и следствием, и в заключении их пытался сформулировать, что же следует для него из этой истории (не столь частое явление для тогдашних мемуаров!). Точнее, финал у них был написан дважды.

Первый раз, похоже, вскоре по приезде на поселение, он делает неутешительный вывод:

_«Потеряв жену, - она вышла за другого, - он потерял все, что имел. Лишенный честного имени, он влачит свою горестную жизнь уже 15 лет в душевных страданиях, и не в силах заглушить глас совести, взывающий к нему ежеминутно: самоубийца!»_

Но время шло, он жил, трудился, читал книги, писал товарищам – и устал быть один. Так в 1840 году он снова женился – на дочери казачьего урядника, Анне Федоровне Соколовой – и, как пишет во второй концовке воспоминаний, ни разу не пожалел об этом.

Товарищи, видевшие ее, тоже отзываются о ней только хорошо, а Фаленберг занялся помимо хозяйства и воспитания детей (их было двое, дочь и сын) еще образованием жены, и скоро она уже могла писать письма его товарищам сама. Словом, вторая попытка построить семью определенно удалась, и ее уже не разрушили никакие трудности, ни в Сибири, ни связанные с обустройством по возвращении в Россию после амнистии.

Именно к детям обращается он во второй концовке воспоминаний:

_«Это горестное событие изложено мною... для моих детей, как единственное наследство, которое злополучный их отец мог оставить им, чтобы разительным своим примером предостеречь их от гнусного порока лжи и показать им, как грешно перед Богом, как опасно отступать от правды, как пагубна может быть первая ложь, влекущая за собой неминуемо другую, третью, и наконец может вовлечь и маловиновного под тяжкое наказание»._

С этими воспоминаниями уже в советское время вышла любопытная история. Если для Следственного комитета все, связанное с цареубийством, было чем-то очень преступным и заслуживающим строгого наказания, то для советской исторической науки – наоборот показателем похвальной революционности и радикальности, и потому человек, доказывающий, что он, говоря, что вызвался убить императора, лгал – человек ужасный, да и вообще – на самом деле лживый, он же говорит в следственном деле, что был разговор о цареубийстве – значит, потом он лгал (хотя заклинал детей не лгать!), все ему было известно! Этот ярлык довольно плотно приклеился к воспоминаниям Фаленберга, их долго не замечали вовсе, и только с недавних пор начали как-то иметь в виду.

И это-то как раз правильно. Потому что разговор тот был лишь одним разговором, а возможное убийство царя – лишь одной из тем... А Петр Фаленберг, думается, вполне искренне пишет, обращаясь к детям, о сделанном им выводе: не нужно лгать. Даже самому себе. И не нужно принимать желаемое за действительное. В конце концов, применив этот в принцип к своей жизни, он, похоже, получил то, чего желал уже давно – семейное счастье. Только – в других местах и с другими людьми, чем в начале этой истории.

  
**_Список литературы к главе 3_ **

1\. [П.И. Фалеберг. Следственное дело.](http://decabristy-online.ru/media/pdf/XIfal_Obmo3G1.pdf) // Восстание декабристов. Т. XI. М., 1954.

2\. [П. И. Фаленберг. Записки](http://decabristy-online.ru/falenb.htm/) // Воспоминания и рассказы деятелей тайных обществ 1820-х гг. Т. 1. М., 2008.

3\. [Адрес-календари за 1781-1785, 1823-1840 гг.](https://rgia.su/type/sources)

4\. [А.С. Гангеблов. Воспоминания декабриста.](http://decabristy-online.ru/gangebl.htm/) М., 1888.

5\. Дело о деньгах и вещах, принадлежащих арестованным лицам. Чвсть 2. // Восстание декабристов. Т. XXIII. М., 2016.

6\. Материалы истории Санкт-Петербургского университета, XVIII век. СПб., 2011. С. 110.

7\. А.З. Муравьев. Письма. Иркутск, 2010 (Здесь опубликованы в том числе письма М.Н. Волконской к В.А. Муравьевой.)

8\. [А. В. Предтеченский. Декабрист П. И. Фаленберг](http://decabristy-online.ru/falenb.htm/) // Воспоминания и рассказы деятелей тайных обществ 1820-х гг. Т. 1. М., 2008. 

9\. [В. Степанов Таков Булгарин.](http://old-kursk.ru/book/minihistory/ist59.html)

10\. НИОР РГБ. Фонд Нарышкиных. Нарышкина Е.П. Письма к Коновницыной Анне Ивановне. 1830.

11\. ОПИ ГИМ. Фонд Музея революции. Письма И.И. Пущину его друзей и родных. 1858 г.

12\. РГИА. Фонд Н.А. Безака. Ф.Н. Лугинин. Дневник 1825 г.

13\. РГИА. Фонд Департамента Герольдии. Дело о дворянстве Фаленбергов.

14\. РГИА. Фонд Департамента полиции исполнительной Министерства внутренних дел. 1844 г. Дело по просьбе статского советника Нолбухина об имении, доставшемся жене его по смерти брата ее, капитана Раевского.


End file.
